


Tadamasa

by CS_Williams (NekoMida)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Blood and Violence, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Naruto, Kenjutsu, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Naruto fanfiction, Other, Tags will be updated as needed, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/CS_Williams
Summary: An epic adventure, the tale of a single boy against the world, and a tribute to a friend long since passed.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. The Moonlight Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work originally done by a dear friend of mine--I have used the pseudonym he used when he was still writing this work. He wanted to become a published author; it was his life's goal to write stories and share them with the world. He constructed this work based off of the two things that he loved the most--Naruto, and us, his friends. Every character you meet is a reflection of a real person, myself included, and no detail was spared when it came to how my friend presented us in his world. Unfortunately, my friend passed away in 2009, two weeks before we were set to graduate, and the full work was never published. Out of respect to his wishes, I have kept his work dutifully for eleven years, hoping to find a way to share it with the world, so that his dream could come true, and people would recognize his work. I am the only living person who owns the entirety of his story, and it is my belief that he would wish to share it with you all.
> 
> I take no ownership of writing or editing the work as of this moment; it will be posted exactly as it was written all those years ago by my friend.
> 
> It is my greatest pleasure to present to you Tadamasa, my friend's crowning achievement and final legacy.

Urahara sat in his brown leather chair behind his desk, sipping from a small cup. Kigaran, the tree temple, seemed  
rather calm this windless night. A soft rain was pounding ever so lightly against the office window, giving the gift  
of a relaxing melody to the night. Urahara thought it was strange for it to be raining, for it hadn’t rained in the  
temple for nearly two weeks now. Though it was on nights like this that the young leader, after a hard day of  
decision making, liked to kick back and enjoy the finer things in life, such as drinking sweet lemon tea. Though the  
peacefulness was soon to pass as his office door swung open, entering in a Tejinashi with shoulder length white hair  
and wearing a long, solid black cloak.

Akutabi Karasu had a stern look on his face. He had always been the one to follow orders, always putting the  
mission and his duties before anything else, though it was things like that that led him to become an A-class  
Tejinashi at the young age of eight years.

Urahara put down his tea cup and stood. Karasu would never barge into his office in such a matter unless  
something was incredibly wrong. “Urahara-sama, the entire Taishita clan was just wiped out by an intruder from  
Hakumeigaran, the Twilight temple.” Karasu said.

Urahara’s face displayed a look of horror. “Have you identified the intruder?” He asked. Karasu nodded. “Yes my  
lord we have. It’s unmistakable that it was Zetsumei Enblick.”

Urahara fell silent at the words, surprised, but at the same time expecting to hear them. “Get as many B-Class  
and A-Class on it as quickly as possible,” Urahara ordered “I don‘t want him to leave this village.” “I’ve already done  
so. Every A-Class and a handful of B-Class are looking for him.” Urahara quickly grabbed a white cloak from a coat  
rack and throwing it over his shoulders, ran passed Karasu out of his office with Karasu following behind. “You are  
certain there were no survivors?” He asked. Karasu increased his speed to catch up to the man. “There was one,”  
He said “It was Yuusha, Ikaku’s son.”

“Yuusha?” Urahara asked jumping onto a tree branch once they were outside and began running north with Karasu  
in tow. “How the hell did he survive? He may have been Ikaku’s son but he is definitely no match for Enblick or any  
other Tejinashi for that matter. He’s only been in the academy a year. ” Karasu jumped faster, his black cloak  
flapping in the night air that had suddenly picked up. “We think that Ikaku sacrificed himself to save him, but we  
didn’t find his body.”

The rain suddenly began coming down harder than before. It was if the heavens themselves were weeping for this  
great tragedy. The wind began to pick up too, blowing leaves from the great trees in every direction. Darkness had  
seeped into the normally calm temple. Kigaran, even though it was a village full of Tejinashi, had always been the  
more peaceful of the eight temples. But things would be a lot different tonight. An alliance with Hakumeigaran had  
been broken in the worst way. Zetsumei Enblick had always been welcome in the temple, so why would he slaughter  
one of the most loved clans in all of Kigaran? All these thoughts swam through Urahara’s mind as they reached  
their destination: the house of Taishita.

Before you could even enter the doorway of any of the surrounding homes belonging to the Taishita, the smell of  
blood made your stomach churn. The smell was so overwhelming that not even a dog would dare to go near it.  
Urahara and Karasu made a break for the house on the far right. Windows were shattered and tiles were laying  
broken from the roof. Rings and kaiken knives lay abandoned on the ground. Vines from nearby trees crawled their

way up the sides of the house, as if they were trying to see the massacre that had taken place within. It was the  
home belonging to Taishita Ikaku, head of the Taishita clan. It was the biggest building among all the others and  
from what Urahara could remember, a dinner party was to take place this night. Urahara entered the room and  
gave it one glace before puking in the doorway.

The dark room was covered in blood. The once crying, screaming, men, women, and children all lay motionless on the  
hardwood floor, all with terrified looks written on their faces, their eyes white as marble. The Taishita clan had  
been outnumbered, outfought, and overwhelmed.

Urahara wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his dark green kimono as Karasu entered the room. “So where is the boy  
now?” He asked, shouting do to the rain. He turned away from the mess, no longer being able to look. “In the  
hospital. His Hogosha came at the last minute and took him away.” Answered Karasu’s voice. Urahara nodded.  
“Though I think you should know something.” He turned to face Karasu who had a somewhat sad look on his face.  
“He sealed one of ’them’ within Yuusha.”

Urahara leaned against the wall, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. “That’s not good. With so many  
twisted people out there looking for those things Yuusha will be in danger.” A third figure suddenly entered the  
room. Her twin braids were sticking to her back from the blood, sweat, and rain. “Kishuhan-sama, the A-Class and  
B-Class have reported that the intruder has gotten away, sir.” “Good. It wouldn’t be wise to have a battle after  
what has went on here tonight.”

“Sakurako, go and tell them to give up the search. We need as many people as we can to help clean this up.” Karasu  
said. “What about the villagers? It’s not like we can hide or cover any of this up. And what about Yuusha? He is an  
orphan now, what shall become of him?” Sakurako asked. “We will hold a gathering tomorrow at noon to tell the  
villagers exactly what has happened. As for Yuusha, he shall move in with the Kumori kid. We will keep a close eye  
on both of them.”

“It’s sad…nine years old and he has to go through something like this.” Sakurako said. Urahara nodded. “I agree,  
but he is a member of the Taishita clan. He is strong, so he will make it. On top of that he will have a little extra  
help…” His voice trailed off. “Sir?” Sakurako questioned. “Ask nothing more. Go give the message, quickly.” Karasu  
ordered. She nodded and quickly departed, leaving the two men there to think over the nights events. “Its horrible  
how tragedy can form in the most unlikely of times,” Urahara said “but tree leaves always bud anew. Things can only  
get better from here on…hopefully he too can live his life to the fullest.”

Meanwhile, villagers looked out their windows, curious of the nights events. A-Class and B-Class Tejinashi go home  
angered over their unsuccessful capture of the intruder. A red haired nine year old boy lies warm and asleep in a  
hospital bed, having no knowledge of the sacred power resting within him. And a cup of sweet lemon tea sits  
forgotten about, getting cold on the desk within the Kishuhan’s office.


	2. Graduation

The morning sun eased it’s way into the small hut. Five years have passed since the night of the Taishita clan  
massacre. Taishita Yuusha yawned himself awake, sweat beaded on his forehead. He rolled over and stared at the  
neon light coming from his alarm clock. 7:01am… He thought. Not being able to go back to sleep, he crawled lazily  
out of bed and began his morning with fifteen push-ups.

He showered and donned a gray-blue jacket that had pockets on each breast over a red t-shirt, some blue jeans,  
and dark blue hiking boots. He grabbed a dark gray waist bag from his nightstand and put it on, bag in the back  
under his jacket. Yuusha left his room after filling the bag with the appropriate Tejinashi tools; pepper Bombs,  
potions, scrolls, kaiken, etc. and buttoning his jacket up to the collar.

Walking out of the small hut, Yuusha rubbed the sleep from his bright cerulean blue eyes as he took in the scene  
of the early morning. Even though Kigaran was surrounded on all sides by giant evergreen trees, it always did look  
best in the sunlight. The green, luscious leaves shined brightly within the day star’s golden aura reflecting upon it,  
as did everything else. The thick moss covered tree limbs that gave the temple it’s name jolted out at all  
directions. Hardly anyone ever ventured to the forest floor, for the buildings in the village were all suspended in  
the air by the ridiculously large limbs of the trees.

The villagers often took walks in the mornings, going about their daily routine of buying groceries, exercising, or  
even just for sight seeing. The chime of a bell snapped Yuusha back into reality, as he realized his Academy class  
started thirty minutes early today. I wonder if I should wake Zanji? He asked himself. Eh, he’s always late for  
class anyway, why should today be any different? Yuusha sped off, jumping from tree to tree in an almost dream  
like matter. He ventures this route every single day, so he knows it by heart. Which is good on his behalf, for he  
often daydreams randomly about things that don’t even matter.

As he neared the huge building with the words ‘Tejinashi Magic Academy’ written on a sign outside the main doors,  
a boy with jet black hair, tired pale blue eyes, and wearing solid black jumpsuit that has various chains and zippers  
protruding off the legs and chest emerged to the side of Yuusha running at the same speed.

“Any reason you chose to NOT WAKE ME UP!?” Kumori Zanji yelled at his smiling red haired friend. Yuusha  
chuckled. “Your late every other day, why should it matter?” The two boys touched down and walked through the  
great oak doors of the school. “You mean you forgot? Today is our graduation test!” Zanji said as he walked over to  
a water fountain and splashed the cool water into his face. Yuusha yelped at the news. “ GYA!! I completely forgot!!”  
Zanji wiped the water from his face with his sleeve.

“How is your jubaku you’ve been making? Did you ever perfect it?” He asked as the two began walking again down  
the crowded hallway. “It isn’t perfect but it will have to do. Out of it’s five uses I have only managed to perfect  
two of them.” Yuusha sighed. “Well hey, two is better than nothing. Are you still going to perform it for the final  
test?” They turned a corner heading down another hallway. “Maybe, I’m still having second thoug-OOF!”  
Yuusha collided with a young girl just as the two teens had turned up the hallway, resulting in the girl getting

thrown onto her bottom. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Yuusha said extending his arm out. The girl smiled  
up at Yuusha and than reached up to take his hand. She had light brown shoulder length hair and was wearing a silk,  
crimson red over shirt and black latex leggings. “It’s okay, accidents happen.” She said. “Yeah…come to think of it,  
I don’t think I have seen you around here before.”

The girl smiled. “You probably haven’t, my class is on the other side of the academy. My name is Akemi.” She  
said extending her arm. “I’m Taishita Yuusha,” he said shaking her hand. The girl‘s eye‘s widened. “Oh! Your-!” But  
Akemi was cut off by and annoyed yawn from Zanji. “Yuusha. The bell. We got to go.” Yuusha shook his head at how  
rude his friend was being. “Well I guess I will see you around,” he said. Akemi nodded and headed off in the  
opposite direction, waving over her shoulder. The two boys continued their way down the hallway to classroom nine.  
Nothing was said for a few seconds but eventually it was Zanji who broke the silence. “Anyway, if that jubaku of  
yours isn’t ready than you can always do something basic.”

The two walked inside classroom nine and took their usual seats at the long table in the middle row on the left side  
of the room. Removing his waist bag and sitting it down on the floor beside him, Yuusha said “Yeah but I thought if  
I showed a unique jubaku that has never been seen before than I would pass for sure.” A laugh suddenly issued  
from the row behind Yuusha and Zanji. A boy with close-cut black hair wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, blue  
vest and blue jeans sat staring at the two.

“What’s so funny?” Zanji asked. The boy laughed again. “A jubaku that no one else has ever seen before? Get real,  
A-Class Tejinashi would know what it is. There isn’t any jubaku they don’t know. And I’ve studied every single  
jubaku from Kigaran. Unless you went to a different temple and learned it than I’m certain it has been seen  
before.” Zanji stood up, furious with the boy. “Oh yeah? This jubaku hasn’t been seen before because Yuusha  
created it himself!” The boy now howled with laughter. He turned to Yuusha. “A slacker like you could never create  
your own jubaku, at least one that’s any good.”

Yuusha was now standing along side Zanji, glaring at Taichi fiercely. It was true: Yuusha didn’t get the best of  
grades on tests and such, but that has nothing to do with hands on work in the field. “Is there a problem  
gentlemen?” Said a feminine voice from behind them. Yuusha and Zanji turned to see a strikingly beautiful woman.  
She was wearing a simple white dress with a red jacket. Her long dark hair was in twin braids hanging down her  
back. “No Sakurako-sensei, there isn’t.” Yuusha said taking his seat. Zanji shot a dirty look at Taichi and then took  
his seat as well.

“Now then, as you all know today is the day for your graduation exam. The exam will be split into two parts,”  
Sakurako said. “The first part will be a written test made up of an eight questions and the second you will have to  
perform a jubaku. If you get at least six of the eight questions correct, you pass the first part. You pass the  
second if you can manage to perform a jubaku of you choosing correctly.”

She began handing out test papers and pencils to each of the students. There is no way that Yuusha will pass,  
Taichi thought. Unlike his Goth friend, he doesn’t have any jubaku other than the basics. And I highly doubt that a  
slacker like him could create his own jubaku, even if he is from the Taishita clan. Sakurako turned and walked back  
to the front of the room where she sat down in her large black leather chair. “You may begin.”  
Okay, I should be fine on the written test, I‘ve been studying for it for ages. It’s the performing test I’m worried  
about. Yuusha thought. He picked up his pencil and stared down at his test.

Question 1: What is a jubaku?  
Oh that one is easy! He thought. A jubaku is a magical spell or curse which is a skill that only Tejinashi are capable  
of doing. Each jubaku has a different effect than another one. A jubaku can only be done by calling out a Kuji-in, or  
battle calls, and providing a set amount of Seizui, or essence, in order to use. There are nine Kuji-in and they are  
Rin (strength), Pyō / Hyō (Channel), Tō (Harmony), Sha (Healing), Kai (Sense), Jin (Reading), Retsu (space and  
time), Zai (sky or element), and Zen (enlightenment)…

As Yuusha began scribbling down his answer, Taichi was raising his hand. Sakurako cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Finished” he said. Sakurako nodded and went to collect his paper. Yuusha glanced at Zanji, who seemed angered at  
the fact that Taichi was finished one minute and twenty two seconds into the test. Yuusha looked back down at his  
test.

Question 2: What are the eight Tejinashi temples?  
The eight Tejinashi temples are Kigaran (Tree Temple), Shimogaran (Frost Temple), Hakumeigaran (Twilight  
Temple) Umigaran (Sea Temple), Yamagaran (Mountain Temple), Soragaran (Sky Temple), Kazegaran (Wind Temple)  
and Namigaran (Wave Temple). Each temple has their own unique region where they are located in which their  
names come from. Each village has their own unique style of jubaku as well. They also have their own different  
symbol that is worn on the setting of a ring made of Ladesium (the hardest metal in the universe), that way you can  
tell who is friend and who is foe.

Question 3: What are the Tejinashi ranks?  
Let’s see…the ranks are D-Class, C-Class, B-Class, and A-Class. In order to get D-Class you must first graduate  
from your temple’s academy. C-Class is obtained by successfully completing five Level One missions, five Level Two  
missions, and two Level Three Missions. Although there are some conditions that allow you to get to become a C-  
Class without completing all of those missions such as completing one Level Five mission. B-Class and A-Class can be  
achieved by being picked by the Kishuhan due to having great abilities or whatnot. Some Tejinashi are so deadly  
that they are considered S-Class, and have high bounty on their heads, though those bounty are only available to A-  
Class Tejinashi. Any Class lower has been giving a flee on site order.

Yuusha scribbled his answer to that one down as well. As the minutes ticked by he noticed that every question had  
at least double the difficulty than the one before it. He was also completely incapable of answering the last  
question. He hadn’t a clue what the answer was. He even wondered if he was in class that day…

“Okay class time is up! Turn in your papers.” Sakurako called. As Yuusha and Zanji stood to turn in their test,  
another laugh issued from Taichi. “Your the last I see. I knew you would be.” Zanji rounded on him. “Oh yeah! What  
about him?” He asked pointing to a boy with blonde hair with his head down on the desk, asleep. “He finished around  
the same time I did.” Taichi said as Sakurako went to wake up the sleeping boy.

Yuusha pulled Zanji back and they walked to the front of the room where they laid their tests on the desk. “Is  
everyone finished?” Sakurako asked as they returned to their seats. “Good. We will go in no particular order for  
jubaku testing starting with Taishita Yuusha.”

Yuusha gulped. “This is your chance! Show Taichi what your made of!” Zanji said patting Yuusha on the back and  
shooting Taichi a look over his shoulder. Yuusha stood up and walked steadily to the front of the class in which he  
turned to face everyone. Sakurako was now holding a notepad and pencil ready to jot down notes on his and  
everyone else’s performance. “Um…I’m going to perform a jubaku that I…” He stole a glance at Zanji, who gave him  
a thumbs up in response. “…That I created myself.” He finished. Sakurako sat up in her seat, interested. Yuusha  
sighed and said “Rin - Pyō - Retsu! Rashiban!”

He turned his palms out, making them face upwards to the ceiling. Emerald light began spiraling into ball shaped  
forms on the tips of Yuusha’s fingers. They were only about the size of marbles, yet they span with elegant color  
and gave off a feel of greatness. In the blink of an eye, the spheres flew from his fingers and into the air circling  
around him. “Um…I call it the Rashiban.” Yuusha said. Sakurako began writing furiously on her notepad. “What is it‘s  
purpose?” She asked. Yuusha gulped knowing this was the moment of truth. Performing the jubaku was a success  
but he still had to show off it’s uses.

“Um…it has five uses, although I have only managed to perfect two of them. The first of which is a compass,  
hence the meaning of it‘s name. I can attach one of the spheres to a person‘s body and have another sphere track  
the first one down as well as make them go in any direction I want in any distance I want. The second use is mainly  
to fight with. Even though it is used for close quarters combat more than anything, the spheres can also deflect  
incoming projectiles such as kaiken or arrows.” He said.

Sakurako wrote some more on her notepad. “Thank you, Yuusha. Next is…” Yuusha bowed and took his seat. “Your  
jubaku was amazing!” Zanji said. “It’s a genius move!“ Yuusha nodded and turned around to face Taichi. He was  
glaring at the pair of them. “Well?” Yuusha asked. “Humph!” was all he could say.

The class lasted a few hours more, other students performed miraculous jubaku that Yuusha thought blew his out  
of the water. Though after the testing was over, the Kishuhan came to the academy to help Sakurako decide who  
passes and get the glory of becoming a Tejinashi, or who failed and would have to go three more years in the  
Academy. Finally the moment of truth came as Sakurako and Urahara wheeled in a cart with shiny, brand new rings  
lying atop an elegant blue sheet.

“If I call your name than you have been accepted as an Tejinashi and you come up to get a ring. Remember: these  
rings shows that you are an Tejinashi, and that your hard work has paid off.” Sakurako said. Ha! If that slacker  
becomes a Tejinashi than this temple truly is going to the dogs, Taichi thought. “The names are being called in no  
particular order. Kumori Zanji.” Zanji leaped from his chair and ran the entire way down the small stairs that lead  
to the rows of desks. He quickly picked up a ring and slid it on his middle finger on his right hand. He bowed happily  
and than retook his seat.

Yuusha examined Zanji’s new rings a few more names were called. The color of the metal was cobalt and because  
the metal was made from Ladesium, it is not easily broken or bent. Displayed in forest green on the round setting  
was the symbol of Kigaran; “ 木 “, the kanji for tree.

“Honda Ryoma” Sakurako said. A boy wearing baggy black karate gi with an orange sash walked up and accepted  
his ring. The boy’s hair was cut in a bowl-style and was mostly orange in color but also had black in parted places.  
Yuusha and Ryoma’s eyes met. His eyes has a hazel colored hue and seemed kind enough, but Yuusha could see a  
hint of villainy in them, as if a non-awakened evil was lying their resting. Yuusha turned his head away, fearing  
anymore eye contact then necessary.

“Taishita Yuusha.” Sakurako said beaming. Yuusha’s head shot up to the front of the room and at the same time  
both he and Taichi released a loud, “WHAT!?”

Yuusha slowly stood up, have shaking with shock and almost on the verge of tears. He quickly wiped his eyes and  
made his way down the stairs to the front of the room, leaving a shocked Taichi behind him. He approached the  
small cart of rings and stared down at them. This was a special moment, so he wanted to pick the one that felt like  
an extension of his own soul. After a few seconds of searching, he found it. It seemed a bit more worn, not being as  
shiny as any of the others, and as well, it was cobalt like the others, but also had white veins etching around it. It  
was a broken cup among a mound of treasure. It suited him.

He elegantly picked it up, as if it was a rare and valuable jewel, and weighed it in his hands. It felt good. Yuusha  
slipped it over his ring finger on his left hand and bowed so low that his nose almost touched the floor.  
Yuusha quickly returned to his seat, feeling somewhat high and mighty. Th-this is insane! Impossible! How could  
they make a slacker, a loser like that a Tejinashi Taichi thought. “And last but not least is Okajima Taichi.”  
Sakurako said. Taichi quickly gulped down his thoughts and went to the front of the room. He grabbed the last ring  
from the cart, thrust it into his pocket, and bowed quickly, too distracted by his thoughts. As Taichi took his seat,  
Sakurako wheeled the cart outside and Urahara stepped to the front of the room.

“As of today you are all D-Class Tejinashi.” He said. “Today starts your path down the road of greatness. Don’t get  
discouraged just because your lowest rank, there are plenty of D-Class in the world that are stronger than some of  
the toughest A-Class. Go forth, and achieve greatness in not only this temple, but in the entire world. Tomorrow  
you will meet your Platoon and new sensei. Please speak to Sakurako-sensei when you leave. She will provide you the  
whereabouts of where to meet them. You are dismissed.”

As the other students began gathering their things and leaving, Taichi stayed rooted to his chair, stunned by the  
days events. Not one person in classroom nine failed. He felt as if he was cheated. Yuusha turned to Zanji and  
asked “Platoon? A new sensei? What’s all that about?” Zanji shrugged. “Beats me. Hey, maybe we will be on a team  
together!” Yuusha nodded and slipped on his waist bag, following Zanji out the door.

Taichi overheard Yuusha’s question, which made him for furious than ever. They don’t even know about Platoons or  
a new sensei!? How in the hell did they pass!? They’re nowhere near worthy of being Tejinashi! he thought. This  
temple shouldn’t pass slackers at all! They think they could have some hidden talent that has yet to be unveiled. If  
they don’t have the skills worthy of a Tejinashi than they shouldn’t be aloud to become one!

It was the sound of Urahara’s voice that snapped Taichi back into reality. “Hey Taichi! What are you still doing  
here? Class is over.” He said. Taichi glared at Urahara, which made him cock an eyebrow. He gathered his waist bag  
and left in a ruthless matter leaving Urahara in the room alone to ask himself What the hell is his problem?  
“Let’s see here…ah yes! Zanji you will need to go to classroom four tomorrow to meet your Platoon which is number  
116 at around noon. Yuusha your new sensei has you scheduled to meet at lone pine hill tomorrow at exactly ten  
o’clock. He um…said if your late than he refuses to take you on as a student and if your early you must do fifty  
push-ups and fifty sit-ups.” Yuusha’s mouth fell open.

“What is he, a drill sergeant?” Zanji asked. “No he is one of the best A-Class in the entire village. Now move along  
so the others can get their meeting places.” She said shooing them away. “Okay, okay! We’re not cats, gosh.” Zanji  
said as the two turned to walk off.

“Looks like we’re not in the same Platoon…” Yuusha said a little bummed.

“Yeah no kidding. Oh well, now that we are Tejinashi we no longer have to go to class anymore. Anything you want to  
do?” Yuusha thought hard for a moment than quickly replied, “Let’s go to Ronameki’s!” Zanji laughed. “I don’t see  
why you like that ramen shop so much.” He said. Yuusha playfully socked Zanji in the shoulder and replied, “because  
ramen is awesome!” Zanji laughed again and the two began walking to the west of the academy.

Taichi began walking to the house of Okajima, which is very near Kigaran’s boundaries. Upon arriving, a small plump  
woman that was sweeping the small porch of a small house immediately dropped the broom and rushed over to  
Taichi, embracing him in a hug. Taichi made no move of returning the sign of affection. Instead he continued to  
stand there, arms at his side and wearing a sour expression.

“How was it? Did you pass? Are you a D-Class?” The woman repeatedly asked. The woman and an obnoxiously high  
pitched voice that also carried a bit of scratching from age, which annoyed Taichi. “Yes I passed mother, now  
release me before I make you release me.” He said in cold tone. The woman released him as quickly as she had  
embraced him, yet she at the same time tried to keep her distance. “Oh I knew you would pass. You always excel in  
everything you have ever done. Can I see your ring?”

Taichi made no move as to remove the ring from his pocket and allow his mother to feast her eyes upon the  
glorious sight. “No, you can’t.” He said coldly. The woman looked taken aback. She began fiddling with the white  
apron that was dangling from her neck. “W-well than what would you like for dinner?” She asked, slightly afraid of  
her son’s reaction. Taichi turned away from the house and began walking the opposite direction. “I don’t care.” He  
muttered before quickly disappearing into the darkening sky.

He ran from tree branch to tree branch, his mind or body neither one taking a break. Taishita Yuusha, a D-Class.  
He thought. Just the sound of it makes me want to hurl. This temple really is pathetic to let any slacker who walks  
into the academy doors become a Tejinashi. I’m to advanced for this worthless temple. Maybe I should just leave  
here and go to a different temple and live, one of the temples that doesn’t accept slackers. Than I would be around  
people just like me.

The words rang in Taichi’s head repeatedly. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. yes, that’s  
what I’ll do. But to join another temple I have to bring a gift to them. I have nothing worth giving. He stopped  
running and landed on a tree branch just outside the Kishuhan’s office. Peering inside the window, he saw Urahara,  
sitting at his desk drinking a glass of sweet lemon tea reading an unfolded scroll.

…A scroll! that’s what I’ll give them! I’ll go to Hakumeigaran or maybe Yamagaran and I’ll give them Kigaran’s  
forbidden scroll! Once they see my great skills, they might even make me an A-Class! Though when they find out  
the scroll has been stolen, they will send B-Class after me. So once I steal it I should teach myself the strongest  
jubaku in there. Yes…this is a great plan! I’ll not only be away from slackers, but I’ll also know a new jubaku and  
maybe become a higher rank in a shorter period of time! Taichi laughed silently to himself and then disappeared  
once more into the now star lit night.

“Another bowl, please!” Yuusha said holding his chopsticks into the sir. The chef smiled and nodded, though he  
looked like he was about to kill over. “Dude, so down! This is your ninth bowl, this poor man has been working his  
butt off on you alone!” Zanji said trying to calm the red head down. A figure suddenly approached the bar and took  
a seat in one of it’s many chairs.

The chef noticed the boy and asked tiredly, “what’ll it be?” Honda Ryoma yawned slightly. “Tea,” he said “with a  
bit of honey if you don’t mind.” The chef nodded, relived that he didn’t order ramen. Yuusha glanced at Ryoma. He  
thought about how his eyes looked when the two of there’s met. “Any particular reason why your staring at me,  
Taishita?” Ryoma asked, not taking his eyes off the counter.

Yuusha opened his mouth to respond, but Ryoma cut him off. “Doesn’t matter I guess. That jubaku of yours was  
something else today.” The chef laid the bowl of ramen which contained roasted chicken in front of Yuusha, who  
didn’t seem to be paying any attention to it. The chef handed Ryoma a small cup. Ryoma thanked the man and  
withdrew a small pouch from his waist bag. He withdrew three golden yellow marbles from the pouch and placed  
them in the chef’s hand.

The chef looked at the marbles curiously and said, “You over paid. A cup of tea is only two virtue.” “Consider it a  
tip.” The chef shrugged and placed the virtue within his apron pocket. The small hut remained silent for a few  
minutes save for a few slurps issued by Ryoma drinking. “What Platoon did you get into?” He finally asked. Yuusha  
seemed startled by the sudden break of silence. “Um, I’m not for sure what team I’m in. They didn’t tell me the  
number.”

Ryoma nodded in understanding. “I’m in Platoon 116.” This apparently peeked Ryoma’s attention. “Interesting…” He  
said. The two boys looked at Ryoma in question. “Oh well, as long as I’m not with Okajima Taichi than I don’t really  
mind who I’m with.” Yuusha said. The sudden sound of breaking glass and movement caused Zanji to turn in his  
stool. “Speak of the devil.” He said. Yuusha turned in his stool to see what Zanji had meant. Taichi leaped onto a  
tree branch about thirty feet away, carrying a green and black scroll.

“That’s-!” Yuusha started. “Yeah, the forbidden scroll.” Ryoma finished. Yuusha quickly reached into his pocket and  
laid five virtue marbles onto the bar. “Come on we have to stop him!” He said grabbing his waist bag from the bar  
counter. Yuusha and Zanji started off towards Taichi, but Ryoma stayed seated. “Aren’t you coming? We have to  
stop him!” Zanji said. Ryoma shook his head. “It doesn’t concern me. Id rather not get involved in something I have  
no business being involved in.” Yuusha said nothing. He shook his head and the two jumped into a nearby tree,  
running in the same direction as Taichi, determined to stop him.

This is it, Taichi thought. All I have to do is make it out of the temple and I’ll be home free. Yamagaran here I  
come! He continued running along, making his way from tree branch to tree branch. He jumped once more towards  
a branch just a few meters off, but something hit him hard in mid air. “What the-?” He asked as he fell, down to  
the forest floor.

He slowly stood up and looked around. A log lye only a few feet away. “A log?” Yuusha and Zanji suddenly jumped  
from a branch right in front of Taichi. “You two!” he said pointing. “You think your so cleaver to try to slow me down  
by throwing a log at me!” Yuusha gave him a questioned look. “A log?” “Yes you idiot! Right there!” Taichi indicated  
towards the log lying to his right. “We didn’t throw that.” Zanji said.

Yuusha stared into the trees only to barely catch a glimpse of someone in black speeding off out of sight. He  
returned his attention to the matter at hand. “What are you doing with the forbidden scroll?” He asked. Taichi  
chuckled. “Your not going to be able to stop me anyway so I guess it won’t matter if I tell you.” He said. “I plan on  
leaving this slacker temple and go to Yamagaran, bringing this scroll as a gift!”

Zanji shook his head. “Over my dead body!” He charged at Taichi who simply dodged him by back flipping. “I’m not  
as stupid as you think Goth punk.” He said. “I taught myself the strongest jubaku in this scroll! No one, not even  
the Kishuhan can stop me!” He’s totally lost it. Yuusha thought. Zanji laughed. “You think that I’m weak don’t you  
despicable slime? Just because I never demonstrated my jubaku in the academy doesn’t mean I don’t have any!”  
Taichi laughed. “You have nothing.” He said.

A smirk spread across Zanji’s face. “Hyō - Kai - Zai!” He said. Everything suddenly went black. Pitch black. “Hey I  
can’t see! What’s going on?” Yuusha yelled. Zanji chuckled somewhere in front of him. “Do you like it Taichi? It’s  
called Kokuangyo, darkness bringer.” He said. “Now who’s the underachiever?”

Taichi laughed. “Nice trick! I suppose you also have the Kagegan, shadow eyes jubaku that lets you see in all  
darkness, even pitch black.” Zanji remained silent. “It’s to bad that you jubaku won’t help you against my  
Enkouyaiba, halo blade.” Zanji gasped. Yuusha could hear him trying to take a few steps back.

The…Enkouyaiba? What the heck is that? Yuusha thought. Taichi’s voice emerged from the darkness again, only  
this time muttering kuji-in. “Rin - Zen - Tō - Rin.”

Light erupted at a single point within the darkness. The light was topaz in color and continued to spread out until  
the darkness was no longer there. Zanji’s Kokuangyo had been broken.

The light seemed to be ejecting from Taichi’s hand, slightly thicker than his hand’s width and even a little longer.  
“What do you think now Goth punk? Do you have anymore stupid insults to throw at me?” Zanji was frozen with  
fear. He couldn’t move his body in any direction.

Taichi saw his chance and charged at Zanji, whose legs still didn’t seem to want to work. “Zanji! Get out of the  
way! MOVE IT!” Yuusha screamed. Zanji couldn’t do anything but stand their and shake. Taichi came down and  
slashed Zanji across the torso with the Enkouyaiba. Zanji was thrown into the base of a tree, unconscious.

“Now do you see my power, slacker? Now do you see why you could never hope to surpass me in all the years that  
you live? Even if you are of the Taishita clan, your nothing to me!” Yuusha glared fiercely at Taichi, a murderous  
aura evolving around him. “Now, are you going to leave here and let me go on my marry was, or are you still clinging  
onto the hopeless ambition of stopping me?” Yuusha stood to his full height, daggers staring into Taichi. “If you  
think I’m such a slacker than you won’t have any problem killing me will you?” Taichi glared. 

“It’s time to show theworth of my existence! I am Yuusha, last of the Taishita! I am not going to be bad a mockery of ANYMORE!”  
A large uproar of seizui erupted from Yuusha’s body, creating an aura around him, sucking the oxygen from the air  
around it. “Rin - Pyō - Retsu!” He said. Five spheres of green seizui spiraled at the tips of his five fingers, now  
about the size of gumballs, and held them there instead of releasing them into the air. Taichi’s eyes grew with  
amazement. Yuusha charged forward and thrust his hand up; the Rashiban made contact with the Enkouyaiba,  
sending him backwards. “I’m impressed,” he said “you enlarged the size of your spheres to inflict a more powerful  
attack. Sadly your puny Rashiban is no match for the Enkouyaiba.”

“Come at me then. We’ll find out whose jubaku is stronger.” Yuusha said. Taichi glared. The fact that Yuusha thinks  
his jubaku is better than his own angered him. “What did you say?” Yuusha rolled his eyes. “Are you deaf? I told  
you to take your best shot fool!”

Taichi let out a roar and charged at Yuusha, flames of anger in his eyes. “You insignificant little bug!! I’ll squash  
you slacker!!” He swung his blade at Yuusha’s head, who rolled to the side, narrowly escaping decapitation. “GYAAA!”  
Yuusha released a battle cry and thrust his Rashiban, aiming straight at Taichi’s jugular. Taichi quickly took a step  
back and raised his arm. The Enkouyaiba collided with the glowing spheres, sending seizui waves in every direction.  
The force threw the boys in the opposite direction of one another, resulting in both jubaku breaking and the  
Onmyoji falling to the ground.

Yuusha quickly withdrew a kaiken from his waist bag and jumped to his feet. Taichi was already up, kaiken in hand,  
charging at him. Yuusha ran as well, both at equal speed and equal strength. “This is where it ends!” Taichi yelled.  
“This is where the difference in our strength will finally show!” A shadow loomed over the two, but they didn’t stop  
running. Yuusha glanced up, than quickly stopped running right as a giant club thrust into the ground before him.

Fear spread through Taichi who tried to run, but was stopped by a green flash knocking him to the ground. Yuusha  
peered around the club to see that Urahara was standing over Taichi, a frown upon his face. “Now did you seriously  
think you were going to get away?” He asked.

“I sensed you coming for the scroll about twenty minutes before you even thought about trying to take it.”  
Taichi’s eyes grew wide with amazement. “R-really? How?” He asked.

Urahara smirked. “Well it’s simple really. You see,” He winked and gave a thumbs up at Yuusha “I’m just that  
awesome!” “….” Yuusha suddenly remembered Zanji and rushed over to the tree. He was out cold. “You can take him  
to the infirmary. As for Okajima-san here,” Taichi looked up in horror. Yuusha tugged at Zanji’s arm and heaved his  
body onto him piggy-back style. “Though your actions of trying to leave the temple because we accept Tejinashi for  
who they are, not just their skills, exceeded the bounds of reason, I was impressed by how you were able to  
quickly master a forbidden jubaku, that would normally take years to learn, in such a short amount of time.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Taichi asked, fear growing steadily more in him. “I think the proper punishment  
here is obvious.” Urahara said. “I am sentencing you to life in prison. For stealing, attempted murder, and trying to  
betray your temple.”

Yuusha gasped. Sure Taichi did a lot of crimes, but he just became a Tejinashi and even he didn’t deserve  
something as terrible as this. “Uh, Kishuhan-sama.” He said. “Hmm?” Urahara looked at Yuusha, who was struggling  
to keep Zanji from falling off his back. “Isn’t there something else you can give him? Something a little less cruel?  
Sure he broke the rules, but he just became a Tejinashi. I don’t think ANYONE deserves something like that.”  
Urahara stared at Yuusha, as if seeing him for the first time. Taichi just tried to end his life and yet Yuusha is  
defending him? It seems he inherited more from Ikaku than just his natural talent.

“You know,” Urahara finally said. “Now that I think about it, the vines growing around the outside of my office  
walls could do with some trimming…” Yuusha’s face brightened. “Okay Taichi, for the next two weeks you will come  
by my office everyday at eight o’clock am to cut the vines. Only you can’t use anything other than your hands to aid  
you, got it?” Taichi nodded vigorously.

“Good. Yuusha I’ll assist you in taking your friend there to the infirmary, you would never make it there without  
him falling off.” Yuusha nodded, thankful to not have to drag Zanji’s heavy body all the way back to the temple.  
“Taichi you run along home. The events that took place tonight never happened, okay? Even though it’s forbidden  
I’m going to allow you to keep that jubaku. Though if you ever try something like this again, not only will you sit in  
prison forever, but you’ll have to fight me, and I’ll guarantee you it will be very painful.” Taichi nodded and stood up.  
He gave one last look at Yuusha before jumping into a tree and rushing off. “Don’t forget! Eight o’clock sharp!!”  
Urahara called.

Urahara walked over and took Zanji from Yuusha, throwing him over his shoulder with ease. Yuusha glanced at the  
giant club sticking out of the ground behind them. “We’ll leave it. I‘ll send someone to retrieve it later.” Yuusha  
nodded and the two jumped into the night, running at the same speed through the trees.  
“You must be pretty tired to have fought a battle like that on the forest floor.” He said. Yuusha nodded. “Yeah  
but I’ll be fine. How much of the fight did you see?” “I had been tailing Taichi ever since he stole the scroll. I saw  
everything from when you two landed in the grass down below.”

“So you were the one to throw that log at Taichi to knock him to the ground?” Urahara cocked an eyebrow at  
Yuusha. “Log? What log? The only thing I did that had anything to do with your fight was throw my club in between  
you so that you wouldn’t kill each other.”

Well if he didn’t throw the log, who did? Yuusha asked himself. And what about my seizui? I somehow got  
overloaded with the stuff when Zanji got hurt. Looks like tonight has left me with more questions that answers I  
guess. “”Oh! I have to go and get some rest, my new sensei whoever they are want me at lone pine hill at exactly ten  
am!“ He said. He waved his goodbyes to Urahara who continued to take the injured Zanji to the infirmary.  
Upon arriving home, Yuusha unlocked his door and stared up into the night sky, looking at the stars above. Their  
twinkling presence felt calm and warming to Yuusha, almost like a guardian watching over him, Keeping him safe.

Though he didn’t know what the heavens held, or whether they existed at all, he was glad for something to be  
there. A little light to help him guide his way in the world of Magic.


	3. Teamwork

Yuusha awoke early the next morning. He knew that his sensei would give him some sort of test; all sensei did.  
He decided to skip breakfast and do morning exercises which consisted of jumping jacks and pushups. He left the  
house at a quarter till ten, making his way to lone pine hill. Long pine hill is a giant hill made up mostly of grass  
covered rocks and boulders. Some people say it is more of a small mountain that a hill, but the opinion varies upon  
many. Atop the hill stand a few rock formations and a single pine tree which sits at the very edge, overlooking the  
tree tops.

Even though the hill is a good distance from any of the buildings, it is still considered part of the temple itself,  
for it is still within the great barrier of trees which keeps it from the outside world.

Yuusha sped forward. Thanks to his morning exercises, he could care less whether he was early or not. He finally  
arrived, climbing his way up to the top. He was fully prepared to face any challenge given to him for being early.  
What he was not prepared for was to see a boy around his age sitting at the base of the tree Indian-style, eating a  
red delicious apple. Yuusha recognized the boy as the one who fell asleep during the graduation test.

The boy had blonde hair and wore a dark purple vest overtop what appeared to be black hooded sweatshirt. He  
also wore long, baggy black pants that came down just above his ankles. Yuusha noticed a katana within it’s  
scabbard lying next to the boy.

The boy apparently became aware of Yuusha’s presence, for he opened on eye to stare at him. “Hi,” Yuusha said  
trying to be friendly “I’m Taishita Yuusha.” The boy said nothing but instead just nodded at Yuusha. Yuusha looked  
around. “Looks like our sensei hasn’t shown up yet. It’s funny that he tells us not be late or we won’t be accepted  
and then he isn’t even here to begin with.”

The boy continued to munch on his apple, nodding in agreement. Yuusha noticed he was wearing a black fingerless  
glove on his right hand and he could just barely see the cobalt blue metal protruding from a finger. “So…nice sword  
you have there. How did you manage to get it?“ He said trying his best to start a conversation. Yuusha said taking a  
seat at the edge of the cliff. The boy swallowed his apple and turned to Yuusha. “It was given to me by my father  
when I was young.”

Yuusha smiled. He must have peeked the boy’s interests for him to communicate verbally with him now.  
A third person climbed their way up the side of the cliff. Yuusha turned around to greet them, but the boy took  
another bite from his apple, as if he was deliberately trying to avoid conversation unless the matter interested  
him. The third person was a girl who Yuusha thought looked a year younger than himself. She had bright pink hair  
that came down to her waist and was wearing a forest green tank top as well as forest green pants.

Both of her arms were wrapped in bandages up to her mid-shoulder and for reason unbeknownst to Yuusha, had cat  
ears atop her head. Yuusha noticed that her ring was hanging from a chocker around her neck. “Hi, I’m Taishita  
Yuusha!” Yuusha said trying once more to be friendly. “Um…Shindou wasn‘t it?” He asked suddenly remembering her  
from one of the neighboring classes in the academy. “Yes, Shindou Haruka.” She said. The two shook hands. “Who’s  
he?” She asked. “Our other Platoon member. He hasn‘t given me his name yet.” Haruka looked the boy up and down.

“Hmm…he’s kind of cute.” she said.

The boy looked up curiously at the comment, but than continued to munch on his apple shortly after doing so. This  
Is my team? Yuusha thought. Eh, I guess I could have gotten worse. A fourth figure suddenly burst from the  
leaves of the pine, startling Yuusha and Haruka. The boy made no move at all, as if the only thing that mattered in  
the world at that moment was his apple.

Karasu stood tall, wearing the same exact cloak he has wore his entire Tejinashi career. “Good morning,” He said  
looking around at the three. “Before we get started on anything, I want to remind you that everyone who made it  
here early had to do fifty sit-ups and fifty pushups. I am not going to make you do them.” A sigh of relief ushered  
from Haruka. Yuusha was about to give a questioned look, but decided to ignore it instead. “Platoon 117. Kurono  
Kenji, Taishita Yuusha, and Shindou Haruka. My name is Akutabi Karasu, I will be your sensei from this day  
forward.”

Kenji took this time to throw his apple core off the cliff, put his sword onto his back, and walked over to stand  
with the other two.

“I asked for strong, talented D-Class to teach,” Karasu continued bearing no mind to the small interruption. “Even  
though I have saw your grades from the academy, that tells me nothing about how you will perform during battle.”  
Yuusha nodded, not understanding where he was going with his lecture, but wanting to get some action. “I want to  
see how well you work together as a team, not just our team but with other Onmyoji as well. Therefore, I have  
asked Gokushiro-sensei and his Platoon to join us today.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, four more people arrived on the mountain. Yuusha recognized the  
first two as Zanji and Ryoma, who rushed immediately up to Yuusha. The girl of the group was a little shorter than  
Yuusha. She was sporting brown eyes and equally brown long brown hair that flowed silk-like just under her  
shoulders. He noticed that a water skin was hanging from her belt.

The last person to arrive was a tall man. He wore a big black and gray artic jacket with the hood up. The only thing  
visible through the hood was his dark brown eyes. Gokushiro walked over to Karasu, who greeted him with a smile.  
Haruka approached the girl, who seemed a slight anti-social. “Hi I’m Haruka! What’s your name?” The girl looked  
away from Haruka, trying hard not to make eye contact. Haruka frowned at the girl.

“That’s Narumi Saya,” Zanji said. “Don’t worry, she’s like that with everyone she first meets. Give it some time and  
she’ll talk eventually.” Ryoma said, not even turning to face the two.

Haruka paid no attention to the boys. “Would you like to come over here with us?” She asked. Saya slowly nodded,  
still not making eye contact. The girls went to join the boys as Karasu and Gokushiro turned to face them. “What  
we are going to do is split you into pairs,” Gokushiro said “You will fight each other until we say otherwise. Be  
reminded that we aren’t trying to kill each other, but simply show teamwork and display our talents.”

“The first pairings will be Haruka with Yuusha, Saya with Ryoma, and Zanji with Kenji.” Yuusha approached Haruka,  
both with smiles on their faces. “This is going to be fun! Finally some action!” Yuusha stated. Haruka laughed and  
nodded. Karasu and Gokushiro stepped to the side of the cliff as the three teams got distance in between  
themselves.

“Begin!”

Yuusha quickly withdrew a kaiken from his waist bag and threw it across the hilltop at Kenji. Right now, even though  
I am on a team with one of them, it’s better to test the skills of my teammates first. Yuusha thought. Kenji lazily  
withdrew his sword and deflected the kunai with ease.

Kenji’s blade was thicker than any normal katana. The blade curved sharply at the end, good for quick attacking.  
Though as Yuusha knew, a sword that was good for attacking and speed lacked defense and durability. Saya ran and  
ducked down into a corner of the boulders, as if afraid to make any contact whatsoever. A small shadow loomed  
over Yuusha and Haruka. Yuusha barely had enough time to notice Ryoma’s body drifting in the air above them  
before he gave out a shout.

“Zai - Rin - Pyō! Doryutatsu! Earth dragon!” The earth shook with a large tremor as a large dragon made of earth  
and rock burst forward from the ground at Yuusha and Haruka, opening it‘s mouth and charging. “Rin - Pyō - Retsu!”

Yuusha managed to call out before the two of them were consumed by the dragon.  
Two small clouds of white smoke erupted from the dragon‘s mouth before it once again became one with the  
ground. Yuusha and Haruka landed some feet away, eight emerald spheres floating around them. “What was that?”  
Ryoma wondered aloud. The Rashiban! Zanji thought as he watched the ground crumble and Ryoma’s jubaku dye out.  
He made a combo by getting Haruka to make doppelgangers and then hiding his Rashiban spheres within the them!  
A brilliant move!

Haruka reached into her waist bag and withdrew six black spheres. “That was a good plan on getting us out of  
there, thank you.” she said. “Now allow me to return the favor!” She threw the spheres as hard as she could at the  
group on the other side of the hill, not caring who they hit. “Six pepper bombs isn’t going to do much against all of  
them!” Yuusha said. Haruka smirked. “Hyō - kai! Buki Hanshoku! Weapon multiply!” She said. Small, black faded  
objects began shooting from the airborne bombs in every direction. The faded objects found shape and became  
solid, each turning into a round black ball. There were now no longer six pepper bombs flying at the four Tejinashi,  
but sixty.

“Don’t you think that’s going a bit overboard!? They could die!” Yuusha shouted. Saya suddenly and unexpectedly,  
ran from her corner right in front of the others. “Saya! What are you doing? You have to take cover!” Kenji yelled.  
Saya wasn’t paying any attention to the others.

She quickly undid the water skin’s lid and waved her hands in dance-like motion. Water suddenly whipped itself  
from the water skin and curled before Saya in mid-air. Water manipulation? Yuusha asked himself. What an  
unusual jubaku. “Tō - Zen - Zai.” She said calmly. The water expanded itself into a rectangular shape. It continued  
to manifest itself until it was large enough for Zanji, Kenji, Ryoma, and Saya all to fit behind it.

The bombs all collided with the water, halting their advancement at the Tejinashi. “Suijinheki, water wall.” Saya  
said. Unreal! She can pull off that powerful of a jubaku and she’s only a D-Class? Yuusha thought. The water began  
shrinking in size, reforming into the long funnel version it once was. Saya waved her hands once again and the water  
trapped itself back inside the water skin, where it was sealed back up by the lid.

Zanji was the first to awaken from the amazement that filled the hilltop. “Hyō - Kai - Zai! Kokoangyo!” He said.  
The small amount of shadows cast by the pine tree and the rock formation stretched out, each expanding and  
slowly crawling their way across the ground towards the Tejinashi on the other side. Unfortunately, the shadows  
met and both stopped dead in the middle of the hill, not daring to move another inch forward.

What the hell? What could have gone wrong? Zanji asked himself. Kenji smirked. “That would have been a good  
plan, but your mastery over the jubaku is lacking. If you had mastered it than it would have engulfed them in  
darkness without any problem at all. But you have yet to learn how to expand the shadow in places where there is  
nothing to cast a shadow, such as the entire left side of the hilltop.” He said.

Damn, he’s right. I can’t move it over to them for their being no more objects to cast the shadow, even if the suns  
rays are presently strong enough to cast one. Maybe that’s for the best though. He thought. I have yet to learn  
the shadow eyes technique that allows me to see in even the darkest of places. There fore, I would have had to  
just guess at their whereabouts on such a large area as the hilltop. But…

“I can still use this! Zai -Rin! Kageikimono, shadow animal!” The shadows began rising upwards from the ground,  
molding themselves into a bird style form. Yuusha and Haruka stared at the opposite end of the hill. Four birds  
stared back at them, each ready for a fight.

They attacked, Zanji rushing up with them. Haruka quickly somersaulted her way to the lone pine in an attempt to  
get out of Yuusha’s way. Yuusha narrowly dodged a talon to the face by one clone. He didn’t even have to recover  
before he blocked another one with both arms. The other three saw their chance and attacked. Damn! I can’t block  
or dodge them thanks to my arms being occupied. Yuusha thought. But I can do this!

Another bird flew into the air, aiming it’s beak down at Yuusha while another came from the ground with it‘s talons.  
Yuusha spun one hundred and eighty degrees into the air, causing the ground attacker to slide right under him and  
topple off the cliff. The peck was coming in faster than before, Yuusha only had a split second to react in which he

silently ordered a Rashiban sphere to hit the incoming shadow bird.

The sphere zoomed off from it airborne state and tackled Zanji in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards into  
the dirt, but not before scratching Yuusha’s face with a kaiken. The shadow birds all burst into smoke, allowing  
themselves to be carried off in the wind.

Yuusha looked at Zanji, who was lying on the ground, holding his stomach. “It…looks like…you’re…beaten.” Yuusha  
said in breaths.

Clapping suddenly issued from behind them. Yuusha turned to see Karasu, throwing his hands together to create  
the small, but always enjoyed, melody. “Okay, I think that should just about do it.” He said. The six caught their  
breaths and walked back over to stand in front of the lone pine. “Good work everyone. Well, everyone except  
Kenji.” Everyone glanced at Kenji, who was now sitting at the base of the tree eating another apple. “Hmm? Why  
me?” He asked. “Because you didn’t get involved at except for when that kaiken was thrown at you.” Gokushiro said.  
Kenji sighed. “I think using up my seizui and using jubaku on something like this is a waste of time. My comrades  
aren’t my enemies, and as far as teamwork goes, I gathered enough information about everyone that I can use. In a  
real battle situation I will use my jubaku to protect and support my comrades but wasting them on pointless  
training that I don’t need is something that I will not do.” Karasu thought Kenji’s reply over. “Hmm…well put I  
guess.”

After awhile, Platoon 116 headed for home, leaving Platoon 117 to ponder the day’s events. “If I can, I’m going to  
get us a mission assigned for tomorrow so be prepared even if we don’t get one.” Karasu said. “You are dismissed. I  
expect to see you bright and early tomorrow D-Class. Your goals and dreams await you over the horizon, go and  
seek them out.”


	4. Hunters

_It was a bitterly cold, rainy morning.  
Thick, dark rain clouds scudded across the sky, whipped into a frenzy by a chill wind.  
Rain fell softly onto the earth below, as though the heavens were in mourning, the icy drops mingling with the tears  
that streaked the boy’s face. He stood alone, hands clenched into fists, his reflection distorted in the puddle of  
water on the ground before him.  
As if the pain he felt was physical, he crumpled to his knees, hands firmly pressed against his chest as he screamed  
his anguish to the misty skies._

Yawning, the Kishuhan propped his feet up on his desks, hand idly twisting in his kimono as he studied a report, the  
tiny, cramped writing on the blotchy, ink smeared papers dancing before his eyes. Rubbing his eyes wearily,  
Urahara dropped the pile of papers on the table and got up, turning towards the window.

The sun had already been up for at least three hours, and Urahara was reminded of the fact that he hadn’t  
actually eaten anything since lunch the day before. It had been a long night, and promised to be an even longer day.  
A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Natsumi. The slender, dark haired woman pushed open the door, a stack  
of precariously balanced books in one arm, coffee mug in the other, the dark circles under her eyes a sign of her  
own late night.

“Well?”

“The Council reconvenes in two hours, Urahara-sama. It seems they're still trying to decide whether or not this  
merits Kisato’s involvement. Mrs. Ayaka is in favor of sending a team to investigate but,” She shrugged “several of  
the elders disagree, as the situation doesn’t affect Kigaran directly.”

“Have they lost their minds?” Urahara wondered aloud. “Of course this affects us – it’s only a matter of time  
before someone here is taken and we end up getting involved anyway. Mah, if they can’t see that, I pity them.”  
“Perhaps its not that they can’t see it, but they don’t want to,” Natsumi said slowly. “Something like this has never  
occurred before.”

Urahara pushed the window open, taking a deep breath of the chill, wintry air. Winter had come early this year,  
and already an unseasonable snow blanketed the grounds of the temple of the trees.  
“I suppose not. Have you got the figures of those who are missing?”

“Yes, Urahara-sama… in total, twenty six children are missing. Three of them are from Shimogaran, ten are from  
Umigaran, five from Yamagaran, six Soragaran, and two from Hakumeigaran. I don’t understand why they are  
turning up missing, they’re only D-Class Tejinashi or just academy students.” Urahara frowned.

“The numbers seem unusually high, particularly for Umigaran – I understand they are a particularly poor temple?”

“That’s correct. One of our newly passed D-Class was originally from there, until he came here due to certain  
circumstances.”

Natsumi’s eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. “Urahara-sama – “

“Hmm?”

“Have…have you heard from Shusaku lately?”

“Yes – I received word from him last night. The training is proceeding well; apparently, he doesn’t expect to be  
back in Kigaran for another two months at least. Why?” “Well, I was just wondering – they might try to come here  
and take Yuusha. I mean, he has one of ’them’ inside him so his potential is far greater than many other boys his  
age.“

Urahara laughed. “Tried is the operative word there, Natsumi. Shusaku is stubborn, if he feels something bad is  
going to happen to Yuusha he will return early. But we won’t let anything happen to him either.”  
Urahara’s expression turned thoughtful.

“What are they looking for? Several of the children have high potential – possible Tejinashi potential, despite the  
fact that they are either non-Tejinashi or D-Class. I may end up doing a little snooping of my own…”

Natsumi’s eyebrows shot up.

“You would go behind the Council’s back?”

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t? I won’t have my people’s lives at risk, Natsumi, not for the sake of some doddery  
old fools who can’t make up their minds as to what they want to do about a situation that’s rapidly spiraling out of  
control.”

“Some of those doddery old fools are requesting your presence at the Council, Urahara.”

Urahara didn’t even budge. “Are you planning on following my advice?” Mrs. Ayaka sighed. “Urahara, you’re as  
flippant as usual, I see.”

“You didn’t answer my question,“ Urahara said calmly.

“You’ll have to find out the will of the Council,” the old woman replied. “Come along, we’ve wasted enough time  
already.”

Urahara nodded at Natsumi and stomped out of the office.

Stifling a yawn, Urahara sat back and glared at the entire Council in general.

None of them could make up their minds, being equally divided – half in favor of Kigaran sending a team to the  
temples to investigate, and the other half opposing.

Deciding to end the arguments before things got out of hand, Urahara interrupted the Council without hesitation.  
“Can the lot of you decide what you want to do before we spend the entire week here?” he demanded acidly.  
Urahara was normally a nice guy, unfortunately, patience is not one of his strong suites.

“Personally, I've got more than enough to be getting on with and I would rather be stamping documents than  
listening to the same arguments I've heard repeated over the last hour. Do we get involved or don’t we? It’s as  
simple as that.”  
“I'm afraid its not, Kishuhan-sama,” Miyamori replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. ‘Whether we get involved or  
not will have a grave impact on the way we are seen through the eyes of other temples.”

Urahara leaned forward. “I fail to see how, Miyamori. The only possibility I can imagine is if we don’t get involved  
our failure to do something about the situation could put our entire reputation at stake, and people will be  
reluctant to trust us in the future. I've told you over and over again, it costs nothing to send a team of Tejinashi  
to the villages to determine who took the children and why.”

The Kishuhan contemplated throwing himself from the window when his words sparked another round of arguing.  
“Urahara-sama, did the Council reach a decision?” Urahara dropped into his chair wearily, and poured a cup of  
sake, drinking half the cup in a single swallow, ignoring Natsumi’s expression of horror.

When he spoke, his voice was thick with tiredness. “Of course not, Natsumi. The issue is still unresolved, and now  
Mrs. Ayaka flatly refuses to get involved, which means that I’ll have to do this myself.” Getting up from his desk,  
Urahara walked over to the long, low cabinet against the wall and rifled through the contents until he found what  
he was looking for – a large map.

Sweeping the contents of his table to the floor save for the jug of sake, he spread the map out and began  
marking off temples, mumbling under his breath.

‘… to Saxxon… death rates of Tejinashi in Soragaran in the last ten years… population census’ from Umigaran… D-  
Class success levels from Yamagaran… Hakumeigaran is primarily a village with a large amount of M.I.A Tejinashi…”  
Natsumi stared at Urahara for a moment, before reaching for a stack of papers she had previously been using as a  
pillow. Propping herself up on a large pile of books, she began to sort through her notes, and soon enough, her  
mumbling joined Urahara’s.

Two shadows stood silently on a branch atop the giant pine trees surrounding Kigaran.  
They seemed oddly shaped in the faint lights from the temple below them, the shapeless black overcoats around  
their bodies making them appear formless.

“How many are we to take tonight?”

“Three. One is parentless, the other two nameless children no one pays any mind to.”

“I wouldn’t say that. There is someone, someone we might have to eliminate should the need arise.”

“We were not briefed about that. Who is he?”

“He is an A-Class, one of the best in the temple .”

“His name?”

“Akutabi Karasu.”

“He is no match for us. A simple A-Class cannot match our level of skills.”

“Perhaps not, but we will still proceed with caution. Even a fly can draw attention to itself if it buzzes against the  
window long enough.”

“True.”

Surprisingly, the two were undetected by the border guards as they vanished into the village below.


	5. Run for your life!

Zanji drew the curtains against the frostiness of the evening before turning and smiling at the figure seated on  
the carpet, almost dwarfed by the books Zanji had brought home from the library earlier that day.

“Hey Zanji, why do you always do this?”

“What are you talking about, Yuusha?” he asked in amusement.

“This!“ Yuusha gestured at the books, the bowls on the table, and the hot, steaming soup that Zanji was carefully  
lifting.

He laughed softly. “Are you telling me you aren’t hungry?”

Yuusha looked away. “Well, I am, kind of. But you don’t have to keep doing the cooking and all the household things.”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, you and me both know that you can’t cook worth a damn, and if it wasn’t for my  
cooking that you would go blow all our hard earned virtue at the Ronameki ramen shop. Now, come and eat!”

Yuusha sighed, agreeing with Zanji about the whole cooking thing, than scrambled to his feet, eagerly approaching  
the table.

“Itadakimasu!” Yuusha beamed up at his friend and began eating at top speed. Zanji sat down opposite him,  
shaking his head. Yuusha was such a weird person, and at the same time a real pleasure to be around. Unlike most  
boys of his and Zanji‘s age group, he preferred to spend his free time either training, with his nose in a book, or in  
the library, reading old scrolls.

Their meal was eaten in a companionable silence, and as Zanji carried the bowls over to the sink, his eyes  
narrowed suddenly.

Someone was outside his house.

The sun hadn’t completely set yet, and Zanji could just make out the faint shadow behind the curtains. Calmly, he  
set the bowls down, every single sense tuned in to the figure outside. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully to each  
rustle, each footstep beyond the walls, and knew that whoever it was, they was making their way towards the house  
and they didn’t bother hiding their presence either, clearly expecting no resistance from the occupants of the  
house.

Zanji’s stomach clenched. He’d seen this before, Tejinashi who were so confident in their skills that they didn’t  
bother with little details like concealing themselves from other people’s senses…

Opening his eyes, Zanji turned from the sink, seeing Yuusha’s anxious eyes.

“Something wrong?”

Zanji laughed, wincing inwardly at how strained it sounded. “Of course not… I was just wondering if you wanted to  
go to lone pine hill, since you mentioned it earlier.”

Yuusha’s face lit up. “Really? Sweet! Alright then let’s go!!”

This time, Zanji’s laughter was more natural. “Of course I do. But… if you’d rather stay here and study…”

Yuusha leapt to his feet and grabbed his gray-blue jacket from the back of his chair. “Quit stalling! Let’s go! The  
moon is supposed to be really close to the earth tonight so it will look huge from the hill!” Zanji smiled and  
wrestled himself into his jumpsuit and proceeded to hustle out the front door.

Zanji stepped out into the dim sunlight, pushing Yuusha out in front of him. As he did so, a shapeless figure came  
at him out of the shadows, their shape concealed by the overcoat they wore, and the shadows that surrounded  
them.

Yuusha yelled in surprise as Zanji was knocked backward, a thin, needle-like blade protruding from the arm he had  
thrown up to protect his face. Yuusha turned to face the attacker, twisting his arm behind his back, reaching into  
his waist bag and pulling out a kaiken.

“Run, Yuusha!” Zanji shouted, getting to his feet. “I’m sure you can feel this intruder’s seizui level! They are to  
powerful for either of us! Go find Karasu-Sensei, I’ll hold them off!”

Yuusha obeyed immediately, and fled like the wind.

“Who are you?” Zanji demanded, kaiken pressed against the blade his opponent was holding. “What purpose do you  
have here in Kigaran?”

His attacker twisted free of his grasp. “The name is Nanaho, my purpose is classified – and you will not stand in my  
way!” The person, now identified as a woman, said.

“What are you after?”

“I am a Seeker and you are merely one against our multitudes… we will not be defeated by the likes of a mere D-  
Class, a mere boy!” she snarled, and brought up her other hand, wrapping thick, stubby fingers around Zanji’s  
throat.

Zanji gasped for breath, dropping his kaiken as his assailant’s hand squeezed slowly but steadily, choking the life  
from him. He fought desperately, his body craving air, but his assailant was stronger, and his vision blurred before  
he lost consciousness completely.

The Seeker studied the limp figure of the D-Class almost considering, before embedding her blade into Zanji’s  
chest and dropping him on the ground.

Multitudes of questions forming in his mind, Yuusha wove his way between the crowds of people, desperately  
trying to get to the Kishuhan’s office where he thought he would most likely find Karasu.

During the course of his young life, Yuusha developed a sixth sense when it came to the adults in his small world,  
and every bone in his body was screaming at him to get as far away from his home as fast as possible. Yuusha kept  
to the lit areas of Kigaran’s streets as best as he could, but even so, he wasn’t watching where he was going and  
consequently, bumped into the figure at the end of the street before he could stop himself.

Yuusha fell hard, the breath knocked out of him. His wide, half angry half horrified blue eyes stared up at the  
figure, whose very presence seemed to ooze malice. Yuusha scrambled backward, fingers scrabbling in the dirt, and  
managed to pull himself to his feet.

He turned to attack, but his opponent was faster, lunging forward and grabbing his shoulder before slamming the  
side of his hand against Yuusha’s neck.

The boy’s slight form sagged, and the figure picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder casually and walking  
off into the darkness.

A perpetually bored expression on his face, Akutabi Karasu shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards  
Zanji and Yuusha’s home. His quick mind considered and discarded various reasons for Yuusha’s unusual tardiness,  
wondering what could possibly have made him late for the appointment he arranged.

The A-Class crossed the road, stepping aside with a smile as several old women waked past him, and glanced up at  
Yuusha’s house. Only then did his smile fade as several details caught his eye at once – the wide open door, the  
dark interior and curtained windows.

He moved swiftly toward the gate, hand outstretched to push it open, and froze in shock when he saw Zanji‘s  
crumpled figure.

Karasu pushed the gate open hard enough to unhinge it, and dropped to his knees beside Zanji, sharp eyes taking  
in his condition.

He lay in a pool of blood, a blade bearing some similarities to a senbon protruding from his chest. Karasu felt for  
a pulse with hands that shook slightly, and it took him several precious seconds before he could locate it. When he  
did, he was horrified to feel how faint, how thread like it was. Swearing, Karasu reached for the emergency  
medical kit he always carried, while his mind continued to take in the details.

The faint, shallow breaths.

His clammy skin, already cool to the touch.

Several finger shaped bruises on his throat.

Karasu yanked out a bandage, wadding it up and laying it on Zanji’s chest before carefully pulling the blade out of  
the wound. Before more blood could well to the surface, he tucked the bandage beneath the torso part of Zanji’s  
jumpsuit and just as carefully lifted the unconscious D-Class.

Staggering slightly under Zanji’s weight, Karasu made his hasty way to the hospital.


	6. Confirming Suspicions

Swearing, Urahara threw a pile of reports onto an already teetering stack of papers, slamming his hands down  
on the table. Head drooping, Urahara closed his eyes, trying to overcome not only his own tiredness, but his  
frustration at the latest news from Shimogaran.

“Five more children, Natsumi,“ he said wearily. “Five more children are missing, the youngest, only ten – and still  
the bloody Council still refuses to get involved!”

Natsumi sat up slowly. “That brings the total to thirty one, Urahara-sama, but –”

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know.” Urahara straightened, rubbing the back of his neck. “This whole thing is a mystery to  
me. The sooner I get some decent facts, something I can work with, I’ll be a lot happier.”

A sudden knock in the silence of the room made Urahara turn around. “Enter!”

He recognized the young medical aide in the doorway at once, and frowned. “Hana, what’s wrong?”

Hana bowed low. “My apologies for disturbing you, Kishuhan-sama, but Kumori Zanji was just admitted to the  
hospital in critical condition. We’ve healed his wounds, but I thought you would want to see him –”  
Urahara’s frown deepened. “Injured? How?”

Hana wrung her hands together. “He was stabbed through the chest, Kishuhan-sama but… it appears that he was  
also strangled – there were bruises on his throat, and he suffered considerable damage to his larynx. However, he  
should be able to talk normally in a week or two.”

Urahara’s mind raced. A brutal attack on a D-Class… as far as he could recall, he hasn’t sent Platoon 116 on any  
missions. It was true that Zanji was a very capable Tejinashi, but something about the attack made him consider a  
possibility that he really didn’t want to consider…

“I will see him,“ he said evenly. “Thank you, Hana.”

“My pleasure.”

Hana bowed low, and fled towards the hospital, and Natsumi glanced at Urahara.  
“Urahara-sama –”

Urahara took a deep breath. “I have a very bad feeling about this, Natsumi. No doubt Zanji will only confirm it for  
me, but nevertheless… I'm beginning to believe that whatever has been going on in the other villages has now  
occurred here. Come along, I must speak with him immediately.”

Urahara headed straight to the hospital with Natsumi in tow, trying desperately to keep up with him without  
breaking into a run. Once finding out where he was, he didn’t hesitate, but went straight to the ward he’d been  
admitted to. As Urahara rounded the corner, the first person he saw was –  
“Karasu?”

The A-Class, who was slumped against the wall, arms folded, lifted his head. “Urahara-Sama… you came  
personally?”

“Of course I did, the welfare of my Tejinashi comes first,” Urahara told him. “How is he?”

“Resting,” Karasu answered. “He couldn’t say what happened to him, he was pretty incoherent and of course, the  
fact that he hardly has a voice didn’t help matters,” he added.

“Of course,” Urahara repeated dryly, and slid the door open, stepping into the quiet room. Zanji lay in bed, his eyes  
tracking the progress of the clouds in the sky.

“Zanji,“ he said gently.

At the sound of Urahara’s voice, Zanji struggled to sit up, but Urahara moved over to the bed and pushed him  
flat.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve been wounded. Lie still, will you?”

Zanji subsided, and Urahara said “can you tell me what happened?”

Zanji’s voice was barely a whisper as he related the events of the previous evening, unknowingly confirming  
Urahara’s suspicions. His hands clenched, he forced himself to listen to his soft, faltering words, and when he  
grabbed Urahara’s wrist, his head shot up.

“Please… please find him… he’s in grave… danger…”

“Zanji, I promise you, he will be found,” Urahara said firmly. “Get some rest, Zanji, and let me handle everything.”  
Zanji nodded, his eyes slowly falling shut. For a moment, Urahara watched him as he slept before he got to his feet  
and left the room, pausing only to dismiss Karasu and to give orders to Hana regarding Zanji’s treatment.

Grabbing Natsumi’s arm, he said shortly “Natsumi, find that damned Mrs. Ayaka and tell her I' taking matters  
into my own hands. This has gone too far for me to keep out of it any longer, and I won’t tolerate the Council’s  
indecision over it. Then, find Karasu and tell him I want to see him immediately. I'm not going to wait around for  
more children to disappear without a trace.”

Natsumi looked startled, then bewildered, then bowed, and fled in the opposite direction.

Urahara paced the office restlessly, unable to believe what he’d heard, despite the evident truth in Zanji’s  
words. A scowl on his face, he marked Kigaran off on the map across his table, stabbing his inkbrush into the paper  
so hard it tore the yellowed parchment.

When he heard the knock at the door, he snapped “enter!” and continued glaring at the map.

“You wanted to see me, Urahara-sama?” Karasu asked.

The Kishuhan sighed. “Yes… come in.”

As Karasu entered and shut the door, Urahara rubbed his forehead, wondering where to start.

“There really isn’t any easy way to say this,” he said abruptly. “Over the last six weeks, children have been going  
missing from various temples, Tejinashi and otherwise. In the course of the last three weeks, twenty six children  
have gone missing, and last night, four more children were added to that total. Thanks to the bumbling inefficiency  
of the Council, it brings the total of missing children to thirty two – and one of those children are from Kigaran.”

“What was the Council’s role in this?“ Karasu asked curiously.

Urahara rolled his eyes. “It was their job to decide whether or not Kigaran was to get involved. Sadly enough,  
those fools still can’t make up their minds, so until I say otherwise, I'm taking over.”

“What do you need me to do, Urahara-sama?’ Karasu enquired. “If I should –”

Urahara flapped his hand. “I still don’t know what the reasons behind their disappearances are, but I will find out.  
When I do, you'll be the first one to know. Be on your guard,” he said. “The ones we’re looking for call themselves  
Seekers, and their strength is unknown. I want you to consider them S-Class criminals until more information  
comes to light.”

“I’m guessing one of these Seekers attacked Zanji last night, am I correct?”

Urahara inclined his head. “Yes.”

Karasu nodded. “Urahara-Sama, I’ am not going to sit back and let one of my own students get taken away. I know  
they are just D-Class, but I request you let me take the remaining members of Platoon 117 with me to find Yuusha.”

Urahara seemed to consider this. Karasu was the strongest A-Class in the entire temple, and he was certain that  
even though they would be putting their lives on the line, the D-Class of Platoon 117 would gladly help out. Ontop of  
that, if Urahara’s thoughts as to why they wanted Yuusha is true, than they will need to get him back as soon as  
possible, despite the fact they are currently low on A-Class and B-Class Tejinashi.

“Very well. I will allow you to inform your students of this and I will declare it a Level Four mission for their sake.  
You are dismissed.” Karasu nodded, turned, and walked out of the room.

“This is Kigaran,“ a calm, male voice identified dully. “We are to leave at sunrise, that way we will be more hidden.  
Just as you told me, we should be careful of Akutabi Karasu, if we come in contact with him, he will more than  
likely kill one or both of us.” The figure adjusted the unconscious body of Taishita Yuusha onto his shoulder into a  
more comfortable position. “Understood,” Nanaho replied just as tonelessly. “So Ryuya, What is the plan?”

“Well like I said we leave at sunrise to escape detection. After that we are supposed to head north and make the  
exchange with Tsusaza at an old shrine; just like we did with the other two children. She is supposed to take him  
straight to the hideout while the two of us attempt to cover our tracks.”

“So until then we wait?”

“We wait.”


End file.
